Time traveller
by Nekoni
Summary: A threat threatens the past, but the future is still at risk, can one man from the present save the past? (on hold)


DragonBallZ and all it's charcters were made by AKIRA TORIYAMA, and not me- so sue me for I have no money =/  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I went and re-rated it- made sure it was PG-13 an'all so it could be read by a wider range or- uh- readers.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Pairings: Mild ChiChi/Goku, Yamcha/Bulma AND- Goku/Bulma! -hwahahaha!  
  
puleeeeeeese don't moan at me for writing ANOTHER fic with Goku/Bulma in it... I swear- I'll be a good girl and write some normal couples fics! *smiles innocently* How bouts a B/V... you'd like that... wouldn't you... *smiles slightly insanely*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Important ages:  
  
present Goku: 25   
past Yamcha: 24  
past Bulma: 21  
Got any questions on these? -email me- at willuwritetome@hotmail.com  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Time traveller  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Fate Decides  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It was just another- brilliant sunny day at the Sons' family home- the sun seemed to smile awakening the dozzy animals in their nooks and crannies they had picked to rest the even beautiful night. Fireflies layed down to rest in the warm sun after a busy night, and even though the sunrise overtook the sky- they bright lights decorated every inch of shadow in his favourite tree-  
  
-and that is what Son Goku first realised when he awoke.  
  
He turned to see his raven haired wife still asleep curled up in the other side of the bed- she was beauitiful to him, and funny too. He loved it when she yelled- he found it amusing but that must have been love. It was only a small awhile till she would wake- he rubbed a bump on his head- he decided to wait until she awoke- and pretend he was asleep- yesterday when he'd got up too early... he rubbed the bump again.  
  
Yep- no time at all. The saiyans wife praticly hopped out of bed, chucking him out so she could fold the blankets. goku retreated to the shower and sighed- he loved married life.  
  
ChiChi quickly woke up her son, with the 'good mornings' and 'study till breakfasts'- Gohan reluctantly climbed out of bed repeating the process he did every morning, he would study- but as soon as the clock struck one he would then train.  
  
"Goku! Breakfast's ready!" ChiChi chirped up the stairs- the large saiyan quickly dried himself off and ran down the stairs.  
  
"GET DRESSED- RIGHT NOW!" A bright red wife shouted a millisecond before turning the corner- Goku dashed up the stairs again quickly- slipping on his gi, he returned to the table.  
  
"Look at you..." ChiChi giggled, Gohan looked up from his table but noticed he wasn't being spoken to. "You're a mess Goku-san. Did you take a bath or what?"  
  
"Of course Chi!" Goku smiled whole heartedly at his wife- she pulled his head down and lead him to a corner of the room. "You know- Goku-san... " she said running her hand over his chest, lazily smiling at him the whole time. "We could- let Gohan train with Piccolo today..." she continued, running her hand over his arm "Get my drift?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to have Gohan train with Piccolo and me!" he shouted happily- catching the attention of the young saiyan at the table. ChiChi groaned- hitting her husband over the head with a frying pan again, him yielding another bump...  
  
"I meant just you and me!" ChiChi shouted- quietly in his ear, Goku looked at her quizzingly. "But Chi... last time..." ChiChi slapped him across the face and stormed off-   
  
  
Goku ate his food silently after that.   
  
  
"Aw man..." Goku moaned, running his finger round in a glass of water. Gohan- knew better then to ask- he'd just ran off and studied again.  
  
The day had started great for Goku- he'd seen the world sleeping serenly, and that nature... how he loved being outside- but now, ChiChi was mad at him because she hadn't gotten what she wanted, and now- Goku felt locked away.  
  
That was to be broken- when fate knocked on the door-  
  
"Hello?" Goku asked, sticking his head past the rectangular piece and frame into the world he loved so much- he looked down... to see a pair of feet- then up again. This was a young man- wearing dark grey trousers, a black tanktop, belt, and blue jacket with the capsule corp logo on it, he wore a sash with a well mastered sword in it, carried a suitcase, and his hair was a lavender purple...  
  
Goku nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"Hi Goku... it's me fate-uh- Trunks..." Trunks said happily, but keeping his voice down as to not let anyone else but Goku-  
  
Piccolo snickered about a mile away  
  
- and Piccolo hear him.  
  
"Trunks!?" Goku shouted out in shock- the half breed drew a hand accross his face.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT GOKU?!?!!" A voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
"NOHTIIING!" Goku called back, returning his gaze to his guest. "Uh... would you like to come in?"  
  
Trunks seemed to consider, but shook his head with a steardy 'no'  
"Goku- I'd rather you come outside... much futher outside..."  
  
The saiyan got the jist and stepped into the open, sighing at the missed sun hit his un-tanned skin.  
"Goku..." The demi continued on, turning his back to the saiyan " Please folow me" This was the only warning the taller saiyan got before the lavender haired boy blasted off into the sky- the legendary supper saiyan followed behind, hoping that ChiChi wouldn't hit him for leaving so abbrubtly.  
  
They landed in a clearing- not far off- Piccolo seemed to be there waiting for them- at that pont the young prince stepped back from the other two.  
  
"Listen guys... I know this may sound wierd.. but... I need your help"  
  
The taller men looked at Trunks with confusion in their eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed "Not too long ago... a mere few days- my mom finnished building two new time capsules- but-" The young saiyan gulped biting back a tear " Someone attacked her- taking one of the capsules for themself, that was late yesterday. My mother sent me to search for it, but all I found was a monster blasting off into the past- I was just too late!" He looked at the other two, to see if they were understanding this well enough- OK... all clear "My mother ran a scan for wormhole loops, we found something pretty bad Goku- Piccolo -He's gone back nearly seven years into the past, and he seems to be trying to destroy my mother" At this, the two listeners gasped, well- the gasp was smaller on Piccolo's case- but anyway, each of the pure breeds began to mumble things.  
  
Goku piped up a question "but Trunks... can't you- stop him? I mean- he doesn't sound that strong"  
  
Trunks snapped angrily at Goku "I can't baka!- " He sighed " Listen- I have to stay back in my time, to protect it from the androids- plus... If I went to the past I would have to stay and defend my mother- knowing her she'd probaly find out who I was!" The Saiyan and Namek looked confused at this, so they took the explanation. Piccolo was beginning to understand what was going on. Only one thing confused him,  
  
"Trunks- if your mother built three time machines, one was stolen, and the other is being used by you- then which one of us is going back?"  
  
"Not the demon king they fear, Piccolo"  
  
The eyes turned to Goku.  
  
"I hope you'll do it- Goku-san?" The lavender teen asked with hope in his eyes, Goku looked down- his eyes taking on a form of determination. "I'll do it!!!"  
  
Trunks smiled, and turned back to Piccolo "I.. hope you can explain this to the others- OK? Please- make sure you train yourself and Gohan hard, your furtures" he turned back to Goku "and pasts depend on it"  
  
With that the lavender took to the sky, Piccolo followed and Goku returned to his home.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OFF TO TRAIN!!!" ChiChi yelled as Goku begged- he threw his arms up in the air again- in defense, and made a mistake by giggling at her anger "heh- I mean- well- I gotta- it'll just be for a week..."  
  
"GOKU!!!!" ChiChi screamed at her husband- bashing him over the head "DID YOU COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT YOUR PROMISE?"  
  
"What promise?" Goku questioned - ChiChi screamed at him again then threw her arms up in defeat "Just go already! And don't come crying to me when you figure out you can't cook!" With that- ChiChi threw Goku his suitcase, and then the garden its Goku-   
  
Well... he'd dealt with ChiChi... that was about it...  
  
Goku scratched his head "ChiChi's so nice to me..." he sighed, while taking to the wind and locating both Trunks' and Piccolo's ki's.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It wasn't long before the saiyan finally reached the spot where Piccolo and Trunks were reclining- Trunks was obviously preparing for a dip in the lake- something the older saiyan would definately want to do before he left, he quickly undressed and jumped into the cool water- alike the other saiyan. He let the sun, and liquid- brush against his skin, making him sigh in content- if he actually understood one thing- it was nature. The sun quickly restored his skin to its bronze color, and not a degree further. He hated being cooped up inside that house- in there he couldn't feel the magic around him, neither could he spread his golden wings.  
  
Before he knew it- it was time to go- trunks had brieffed him fully on his mission- destory the threatening evil, and defend Bulma- the young woman.  
  
Piccolo had requested that he stay in his super saiyan form- despite some of Trunks' protests. Piccolo had believed Goku might have been identifiable, his seven point hair probally the give away- so the young man shot into the blond form- climbed into the capsule- and he was gone...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma shouted at her boyfriend for the third time- she pushed him away from her "Not now- please- my parents'll be home and minute!" she scorned.   
  
"Come on babe- just a quick kiss-" he complained.  
  
"Yamcha- you're drunk "The blue haired girl scorned- standing and letting the desert bandit fall flat on his face and end up kissing the couch. She straightened out her clothes for a second- but stared up as a bringht flash enveloped the sky- Yamcha climbed and stood behind her, regaining his composure- both couldn't help but stare- some kind of machine had just appeared in the sky.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Goku looked at his surroundings- pitch black, but he could still see the silouet of the capsule corps building- as well as he remembered it- it seemed slightly smaller though...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
The machine lowered itself- the two onlookers stared in awe, both slowly walking out the door to see the mechanism open it's doors, letting the strange blond occupant step out.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Who are you!" Yamcha asked angrilly, and slightly swayed as the person observed his surroundings- The blond man locked his gaze on the pair- feeling something strange in his chest.  
  
"I am..." he started "Kakarotto"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Nanana! Kakarotto-  
came back to save the future and the past- nanana-  
Nanaaaaaa- Kakarotto-  
Ah heck- who needs a theme tune?! Yosh- I hope that was OK... seeing as I'm tired and thirsty and have a headache and-  
  
Well- as you can tell this aint your normal fic... plus I haven't seen this plot ANYWHERE before- *rubs eyes* I guess I'll try and write some more tommorow... when I'm awake.... ja ne!  
  
ps: I know that was... well... crud- but I'll make it up to ya next chapter- the first chapter is always the hardest- that's the number 1 rule of fanfiction... well actually- the number 1 rule is get an original plot- but I guess it comes pretty high. 


End file.
